


one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor

by weasleyspotter



Series: Ward x Simmons Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleyspotter/pseuds/weasleyspotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma admits she's never been smashed before, Skye decides to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for Ward/Simmons, Drunk. 
> 
> Please Kudos and Comment! Thanks lovelies!

i.

It starts off when Simmons admits that she's never been properly drunk before.

"It's not like I haven't had a drink before," Simmons says raising her beer above her head. "I've just never been smashed before, just slightly drunk."

"Yeah," Fitz chimes in, "even at Colin's twenty third birthday. Everyone got hammered, except for Jemma of course. I woke up with a lampshade over my head, it was wild. Too bad I don't remember."

"I remember," Jemma pipes up, "Well I remember most of it."

"Perhaps you're not a lightweight," May offers, nursing her whiskey.

"No," Jemma says shaking her head, "One time Fitz got me to try Vodka and it went straight to my head. I stopped after that."

"Well than you have to get drunk tonight," Skye said, hopping behind the bar. She scanned the rack for a moment, before she pulled out a bottle of tequila. Jemma came up to the bar, and looked at the bottle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? And tequila? Isn't that the drink that," she lowers her voice, "makes people take off their clothes?"

"Huh," Skye asks distractedly, as she looks for a bottle opener. "No, of course not."

"No, what? Which question were you answering no to?"

"Both," Skye says with a wicked smile. "Now are you going to take a shot with me, or what?"

ii.

He had been training with Coulson when his phone buzzed with a text. He had ignored it at first. Then his phone buzzed three more times, and Coulson raised an eyebrow and remarks, "Someone wants to talk with you, badly."

"Just a sec," he walks over to the bench and picks up his towel, he scans the text, all of which are from Jemma.

_Grant._

_GRANT._

_Where are you?_

_I miss you._

_Skye got me to drink tequila! I want another one._

_Can you get me another one?_

_Please!_

Go figure that Jemma texts perfectly even when she's drunk. Grant wants to ignore it. May, Fitz, and Skye are with her, and they're on the bus. Nothing is really going to happen to her. But still the urge to swoop in and take care of her, burns at him. He rubs the back of his neck with the towel, and turns towards Coulson, a contrite look on his face. 

"Simmons?" Coulson asks drily. 

"I think she's drunk, sir." He realizes how ridiculous it sounds. 

"And you're her white Knight?" Grant shrugs, "Go, it's fine," Coulson dismisses.

iii.

When he gets to the bar, Skye and Fitz are sitting in a corner giggling madly to themselves with their heads bowed towards each other. And Jemma is leaning heavily on the bar with her phone pressed to her ear, leaving what seemed to be the tail end of a presumably very long voicemail being recorded on his phone.

"-are you mad at me? I miss you, please don't be mad," she slurs out twirling her hair, he steps in front of her, and it takes her a few seconds to notice him. "I'm tired, can you--Grant!" She exclaims, jumping towards him. He reflexively catches her and pats her softly on the back. 

"Hey," he responds slowly. She nestles further into his chest. "How much have to had to drink?"

"Three or four shots, or was it five? I can't remember," she whines, "ask Skye."

Skye, unsurprisingly, is little help. She giggles as she admits to getting Simmons drunk. But claims she's sober enough to make sure she and Fitz get back to their bunks safely. "It's a plane, duh," she looks over a Fitz, "where else are we gonna go?"

May, who's still sitting in the corner nursing a whiskey, offers to make sure they get back, "separately," she says as she observes the pair that are slowly inching towards each other.

Jemma insists on walking back, but after three steps of him heavily supporting her attempt at walking, he picks her up and carries her back to his bunk.

As far as drunks go, she's not too bad. She doesn't seem to have to throw up, and is mostly passed out. Every so often she mumbles something towards him, but he doesn't catch it. He stays up, as she sleeps beside him on his bed, for a good measure though.

iv.

When she wakes up in the morning with a slight headache in Grant's bunk. There's no sign of Grant, but there is a glass of water and a painkiller beside her.

She considers taking a personal day, or whatever the equivalent of a personal day aboard the Bus is, but eventually, as the painkiller kicks in and her headache subsides, that as excuses go, I'm hungover isn't a very good one.

(She does make a note to herself to never get drunk around Skye again. That girl is a horrible influence on her.)

Grant ends up catching her in the lab, a few hours later.

"How are you doing?" He asks sympathetically.

"I've got a headache, but it's not too bad. I can't for the life of me remember what happened last night though. All I remember was that Skye made me take shots with her, and then it's all gone."

"Maybe this will jog your memory," he holds out his phone where a series of texts from her are displayed.

"Oh no," she moans, resisting the urge to bang her head on the nearest hard surface. "Tell me you haven't showed anyone this, yet."

"I haven't," he assures her with a smile.

"Good," she sighs out. "Because if Fitz or Skye ever see this, they'll never let me live this down."

"You don't have to worry about that," he says. She rewards him with a brilliant smile, before getting back to her work. "However, don't you think I should get some reward for keeping your secret."

"Oh really," she can't help the playful smile that takes over her face. "How can I thank you for taking care of me in my hour of need, Agent Ward?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he murmurs in her ear, before walking off.


End file.
